R.O. Love
This is the song that is featured in the episode L.A. Love. Lyrics ''Intro: (Ro Ro Ro Ro Ro) (Ro Ro Ro Ro Ro) (Ro Ro Ro Ro Ro) (Ro Ro Ro Ro Ro) Bitch Puddin' Bitches on the beat 1: Uh, tell 'em where I'm from Finger on the pump make the sixth straight jump from Outworld Hollywood to the slums Chronic smoke get burnt by the motherfuckin' sun On the west side, east coast where you at Just got to my room like a net on a jet To Ice room, to Bitch Puddin's, to Jay Jay Like the whole damn world took effect to Ro Tell 'em 1: Laid back, slow down Better represent when we come to your town So lay back, slow down What you represent when we come to your town Say, get in with the business I'ma be there in a minute I just booked a Paris ticket Thinking Russia need a visit I'ma run it to the limit And be on my way to Venice 1: Outworld got the people saying Ro Ro Ro Ro Ro Brooklyn saying Ro Ro Ro Ro Ro Hacienda saying Ro Ro Ro Ro Ro Vegas saying Ro Ro Ro Ro Ro Rio saying Ro Ro Ro Ro Ro Tokyo saying Ro Ro Ro Ro Ro Down under saying Ro Ro Ro Ro Ro Miami saying Ro Ro Ro Ro Ro Jamaica Post-Hook: Every city, every state, every country you know All around the globe Every city, every state, every country you know This is how shit goes 2: Uh tell em where I'm at From the plaques to the uh uh Everything phat Got bitches on a track My hoes all stack When I roll down the window, let me know where you're Atlanta, North South Cac-ill-ac Texas grill, Cadillass through Miami got back To London, Jamaica then France The whole damn world took effect to Ro, tell 'em 2: Laid back, slow down Better represent when we come to your town Laid back, slow down What you represent when we come to your town Say, get em with the business When I come from Kansas City Hit manila 'til it's Christmas Out to India I’ll visit Puerto Rico it's exquisite Then my people back to Venice 2: Outworld got the people sayin' Ro Ro Ro Ro Ro Moscow sayin', Ro Ro Ro Ro Ro España, Ro Ro Ro Ro Ro Kingston sayin' Ro Ro Ro Ro Ro San Diego sayin' Ro Ro Ro Ro Ro Chi-Town sayin' Ro Ro Ro Ro Ro Germany sayin' Ro Ro Ro Ro Ro La Puente sayin' Ro Ro Ro Ro Ro Ibiza Post-Hook: Every city, every state, every country you know All around the globe Every city, every state, every country you know This is how it goes Every city, every state, every country you know All around the globe Every city, every state, every country you know This is how it goes 3: L.A got the people sayin' Ro Ro Ro Ro Ro Amsterdam, sayin', Ro Ro Ro Ro Ro Frisco sayin', Ro Ro Ro Ro Ro Switzerland sayin', Ro Ro Ro Ro Ro Sao Paulo sayin', Ro Ro Ro Ro Ro Joburg sayin', Ro Ro Ro Ro Ro Mexico sayin', Ro Ro Ro Ro Ro Stockholm sayin', Ro Ro Ro Ro Ro Jamaica Outro:'' You on that Puddin' shit Fuck it, feel whatever You like to like it We legalizing it Yes you can join us now We like to love it We like to love it We like to love it